


Fate/Kaleid Justice

by Frozxn_Ovxr



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A month before season 1 starts, Battle, Class Cards, Might add more tags later, Minor Character Appearances - Freeform, Minor Character(s), References from other shows/anime/movies here and there, magical girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozxn_Ovxr/pseuds/Frozxn_Ovxr
Summary: "Oh, Gotham. You truly are one s***y h** hole.""Your language, Irina.""I know, but...why did I even accepted this?""Because Lord Zelretch asked you to do this, my Lady. You have accepted that 3 days ago." Her new companion in the World of DC spoke.Irina Heikkenen, One of Chaldea’s last Masters is sent to another universe with her servants to track down numerous class cards, what was more unfortunate was that she in Earth-16 of the DC Universe. Aka, the Young Justice timeline.
Kudos: 15





	1. Beggining

There was a young girl with long pale blonde hair and purple eyes sat eating breakfast on a chair and table that hadn't belonged to her, she stayed in a high rise apartment that certainly hadn't been hers too. Her name is Irina Heikkinen, a nineteen yrs. old who works at Chaldea. An organisation (and a secret agency) bent on preserving human order, or to prevent the 'certain extinction' of the human race.

She isn't in Chaldea now though. She's staying in a place that hadn't existed in her World at all. 

"Oh, Gotham. You truly are one shitty hell hole."   
The teen muttered as she looked out of the the large windows, seeing the Arkham Asylum from out in the distance.

"Your language, Irina." A man spoke, his blonde hair shined like gold from the sun's rays from the glass windows and has red eyes that were sharp as rubies. He was sitting beside her, drinking a glass of wine. His name is Gilgamesh, a King and a Caster-class Servant of Irina's. "I know, but...why did I even accept this?" She asked Uruk's King.

"Because Lord Zelretch asked for you to do this, my Lady. You have accepted that 3 days ago." Her new companion in the World of DC spoke. Irina turned her head around and saw Jade tapping away at a tablet next to her. Jade, he's a Kaleidostick, or rather KaleidoStaff; as that was his primary weapon form. Jade was given to Irina by Zelretch before she arrived to another world.

Yes. I (the author/narrator of the story) meant Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, The Master of the Second True Magic, the Kaleidoscope. He had appeared before Irina and asked her to do a task. 

Yes, came to her. Because apparently, he had used other versions of the teen before and had found her to be a competent individual who could do what was asked of him.

Which Irina agreed with, as she always did finish what people told her to do. Irina was a person that worked very well with the things that she needed to do. Unlike some other people Zelretch knew. ~~R~~ ~~in and Luvia~~

Irina had, of course, asked him what he needed her to do before she could accept any deal with him. She wasn't an idiot. Zelretch went on to explain that in some versions of Prisma Illya. The finale fight with the Ainsworths, along with a Goetia had done in another alternate timeline happening at the same exact moment of time itself.

That somehow resulted in a great deal of Class Cards being flung out their Universe. Scattering them across different dimensions in many other Universes.

Some had ended up here, in this Universe.

Confused yet?

Irina had asked why Zelretch didn't go get them himself and he, to her surprise, had a good reason why. As a version of him no longer existed in the DC world, and because of his power level. He was basically blacklisted from it, along with some Multiverses that existed outside the Nasuverse cluster, the universe Irina lives in. He would have sent Miyu and Illya, but they were busy finding many other Class Cards as well.

Then Zelretch proposed his deal to Irina:   
That she would go and collect all the Class Cards from were she was transported, and hang out in that Universe for some years and can do whatever she wants. Which then, she didn't know was DC. He had apparently asked Fujimaru and Mash of this as well. Both are Irina's coworkers in Chaldea, the next door neighbour of the master/best friend and senpai of a little eggplant. They had agreed apparently, with Fujimaru asking if he could bring all of his servants with him.

Irina knew that Fujimaru had that kind of heart to help, so she knew that he, Mash and his servants could do it and wouldn't get killed easily. They all kicked asses and saved many after all.

Then like an idiot, she asked what he meant by being there for a few years and Zelretch explained to her in GTA terms that in the moment he will throw her in, he would get a five-star wanted level, and he would have to stay out until it was gone.

The Chaldean member accepted the explanation, and after thinking for a few seconds, took the deal with a promise of getting her servants to also go with her like Fujimaru's, and after accepting and doing so, Irina had blacked out.

When she woke up, she was now in the DC universe with all her servants in a brand new fancy apartment that felt like a penthouse. Other than that, he didn't dump her or her servants in the middle of nowhere with nothing on her person like she thought he might do. He gave Irina someplace to live that was big enough for her and her servants, enough money so that there was no need to work, and the information of the world via guidebook. She was very appreciative for that.

Irina left her thoughts and looked at Jade again, who was still tapping away at the tablet. "Why use that, can't you check it yourself?" Gilgamesh Caster asked the Kaleidostaff. "I like to press the screen, my King. It's new to me after all." Came Jade's blunt and honest answer. That was one of the reasons Irina liked him, as he was the polar opposite of his 'Siblings.' That or he didn't annoy the crap out of her and the needs to strangle him like she would to Ruby, whom she had met when the Kaleidostick appeared next to Zelretch.

It was a very rough start when he said that he would offer one of his Kaleidosticks to her as a sort of guide and helper. Irina also met with Kaleidostaff Emerald, whom she knew as Fujimaru and Mashu's new helper like Jade, who's apparently the twin sister of the Kaleidostaff.

"My Lady, how are your Circuits?" Jade asked his new Master.   
Irina lifted her arms up, and focused on her mental trigger. A chain dragging her to the depths of an ocean trench is what she felt. "Switch on," She said her activation phrase and lines of blue circuits lit on both of her arms.   
"They're feeling fine Jade, beyond the standard heat they generated, as per usual," she answered.

Jade floated over to her and proceeded to scan her body without asking making her sigh. "Your Magic Circuits are functioning correctly, there is no damage to them. So you can now open your new set of circuits all on your own."

That was one of the gifts that Zelretch had given to her, 25 new circuits to add to her original 57 making her have 83 complete magic circuits.   
She wasn't going to question who they had belonged to previously, or how and why they were planted into her. Jade was probably involved in this as well.

There was another gift too, Zelrecth had given human-like body's for the servants she has, but they can still turn to their spirit forms. The other side effects were that they also act too human, sometimes they could feel sleepy or other times they could feel hungry. Irina figured it out when she saw one of her servants have eye bags in the second day they have been here, or the fact that she heard many rumbling stomachs for some reason, knowing that servants can wish to not eat if they please.

"Mommy! We're back!" A voice appeared. In a shimmer of gold, a short white haired girl with green eyes appeared right before her with a Ginger haired man in a green cloak. "We scouted the perimeter outside of the city undetected, My Lady. A new but familiar sight to behold" The man said and materialized a lit cigarette to his mouth. They're names are Jack the Ripper and Robin Hood, an Assassin and an Archer class respectively.

"We're back too, Iri!" "The ocean almost felt the same as ours. I wouldn't be too surprised." Two people said as they appeared with the same golden shimmer, one of them was a tall woman who has long blonde twin ponytailed hair and dark ruby eyes. The other was shorter that her, with short light grayish-blue hair and ocean blue eyes. She has a long scar on her face and wore a black headband. They are Anne Bonny and Mary Read, a two in one Rider class servant/s.

"Master! We have returned from our look-out! It was amazing!" "It was the same as yesterday's though." Two others said right next to the Riders. The one on the left looked like a cute girl but don't be mistaken, that person is a boy with feminine voice. He’s wearing a type of armour with a white cape attached to it, with a sword tied to his hips. His name is Astolfo, also a part of the Rider class. The girl next to him wore a light armour and a short white cape, she uncovered her hood revealing her ebony black hair and red eyes, she also has what seems to be long, fluffy, black bunny ears as well. Her name is Ortlinde, she is a Valkyrie. A Lancer class servant.

Irina thanked all of them and hugged Jack as the child servant ran towards her. "Great, so-"

"One of our Neighbors have brought us gifts, Irina! They even invited us for dinner!" Someone said as they opened the front door to the apartment. They have long blonde hair and blue eyes that were lighter the Mary's, they wore a white blouse that was almost reaching to their light blue skirt and wore white short heeled shoes. Their true name is Chevalier d'eon, a Saber class that Irina would mostly call her in she/her pronouns.

"Thanks, d'eon. Do they know that there are many of us here though?" Irina said to the Saber, "They do, the wife said that they have a large table so we don't have to worry." D'eon said and Irina accepted that. "Oooh...what's inside the basket?" Astolfo asked and d'eon presented a basket with fruit, cookies, cheeses, and a bottle of wine on the table. "Fancy," Robin whistled as he grabbed a red apple from the basket and took a bite. Anne reached to the basket and shared food with Mary, Ortlinde looked over the basket and took some cookies and gave a few of it to Jack and Irina, Gil Caster took the wine bottle and hmph-ed as he put it back, muttering on how it looked cheap.

Irina and her servants had spent most of the first day at the DC universe resting, or were taking care of Irina after Jade had opened up the new set of Magic circuits for her to use, it pained her to feel 'that feeling' once again. On the next days, All of them either spent their time walking around or observing Gotham; at most times Caster Gilgamesh was watching Irina trying to use her Magic Circuits so that she could do it on reflex since it felt new to her again even after opening it for the first time years ago. She had figured something out to make it somewhat easy from time to time. That was using her mother tongue, Finnish. When Irina tried to open her Circuits manually using that language, they did so with ease.

So after almost emptying the basket, like putting the cheese on the fridge, and the wine at the shelf, etc. Irina had thanked her servants once again then turned to Jade. "Jade, can we go hunt for the Class Cards now?" The master said.

"That we can, my Lady. Where do you prefer to collect first?" The Kaleidostaff asked as he displayed a holographic map of America. "Let's go get the one here in Gotham first," Irina said...the situation was a bit of a problem for her, since the Class Cards couldn't have landed in the same city. Nooo, most of them were spread out all across the earth, only a few were in America's various cities. So the gathering of the Class Cards was going to take a bit longer. Hopefully she can retrieve all of them in a span of five to six years.

"Alright, my Lady. A course has been plotted to the entrance of the Mirror World." Jade said as he floated over to Irina and went into my her jacket's large pocket. "Alright. Robin, Gil, Astolfo, the three of will come with me. Mary, Ann, d'eon, Jack, and Ortlinde; all of you should stay here just in case if a thief comes by, we are in Gotham after all." Irina said as she stood up and took her bowl to the sink, washed it, and placed it into the dishwasher.

After that, she told Gilgamesh and Astolfo to be in their spiritual forms. Before she left, Jack ran to her "Can we please come too, Mommy?" The Assassin said and Irina thought about that then nodded, Jack yay-ed and also went into her spiritual form.

"Be careful out there Iri!" Anne Bonny said "We'll make sure no one else but all of you comes here, Irina" The Valkyrie said and the Master nodded at them with a 'thank you' as she closed the door.

After doing that, Irina left towards the elevator. She entered and pressed the button to the ground floor.

"Wait!" Irina heard a female voice shout. She quickly stopped the elevator doors from closing, and a few seconds later, a woman stepped into the elevator with her. A woman she had been getting to know over the last few days. **'It's Selina!'** Astolfo said through our mind link.

"Good morning Selina, off to work?" Irina greeted to the woman. **'It's that cat again'** She heard Gil mutter through their Master-Servant mental link. **'Don't be like that Gil, she didn't do anything...yet'** She told him.

"Good Morning, to you too, Irina. And yes, I am going to work. What about you? Off to explore the city again?" Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman, asked. She's an extraordinary thief, and one of Irina's neighbors, in this very expensive apartment complex. Irina had received files and information about the DC universe, but she knew of the DC franchise since it's still popular back in her world. She had checked to see if she had become Catwoman yet while researching which DC Universe she was in, and she is. As the Catwoman here has been active for almost eight years. Which is the DC universe Irina was in, going by the founding of The Justice League and its roster. She was on Earth-16, meaning that she’s right next to the Young Justice timeline which season 1 would start. Next month would be July.

"I am, this is a city with a rich history, and since I'm going to live here for the foreseeable future...I best get to know it. So don't worry about me getting hurt, I'm able to defend myself." Irina explained.

"Alright, alright, you're a big girl that can take care of yourself, aren't you?" Selina said with a grin and a lifted eyebrow. "I would have you know that I'm turning twenty soon." Irina told her.

The elevator came to a stop, and its doors opened. Both females walked out of it and into the street. "Well, see you later, Irina. Have a nice walk." Selina replied with a wave as she started walking away. "Have a nice day at work, Selina." Irina said as she also walked off in the opposite way from the thieving cat.

 **‘Jade, which way is the Class Card detected?’** Irina accessed the telepathic link she had established between her and Jade so that they could communicate without talking out loud.

 **‘500 meters to your right, my Lady. Then turn left to continue walking for ten to fifteen minutes.'** Jade gave the directions and I walked through what could be called, the good part of Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be only one Valkyrie, sorry but it feels like it will be too hasty of me.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Chateau d’if

**Gotham City**

**June 3, 9:00 EST**

-Irina's pov.-

**_‘So, is this the place, Jade?’_** I mentally asked the Kaleidostaff as I looked at an old, abandoned, and decrepit mansion in front of me. _**'If a Class Card were to fall in Gotham, it would definitely be in somewhere abandoned, just like this one.'**_ I mentally said to my servants. _ **'Well, at least it didn't land in the Arkham Asylum or at somebody’s home! We would be in real trouble for that, Master.'**_ Astolfo said through our mind link and I nodded in agreement.

But we are in an old, and more crime heavy area of Gotham, not many live here.

At least I hadn't been assaulted on my way over, or Jack would've killed them in cold blood. No one will know who or what did it however. Scary, but it's expected of my Assassin, especially if the someone was a woman. Jack would ask though, so I'm not that overly worried.

 ** _‘The signature of the class card has been traced to here, My Lady. Just inside the Foyer, the entrance to the created Mirror World is right there.’_** Jade said, after my long thought.

"Archer," I spoke and the servant appeared. "What'd ya need, Master?" He asked, "Sorry for being overly worried, but could you stay here and scout the area if anyone is watching us? We wouldn't want to cause a ruckus about a 'Mysterious girl disappearing and appearing' if you know what I mean." I said to him. "Alright, just don't get tired or mope in a shell again." He said teasingly and I puffed my cheeks...I'm not that of a shut-in..!

I opened the front door to the mansion, but it was so rotten and old(since it was made of wood and all) it fell off of its hinges and hit the floor with loud clanks and thuds. "Man, this place is falling apart," Robin Hood said as he followed behind me when I went inside. I walked through the Entrance Hall and into the Foyer. The old floorboards squeaked under my feet as Archer and I stepped on them.

The mansion was in absolute ruin and I started imagining what it had once looked like, before its decay and vandalism. I wondered which Servant card is here...probably an angry one...an Avenger-class? Berserker?

"We better find that Card, it's so dusty and overly ruined here." Gilgamesh said as he dematerialised out of his spirit form with Astolfo and Jack, "Agreed...I wonder if there's like a hidden treasure around here!" Astolfo said, "If there is one, I wanna find it too! Can we, Mommy?" Jack said as she looked around.

"Sorry, but we can't right now. We need to find that class card, remember?" I said to the Assassin and Rider. "Alright..." Both Jack and Astolfo said in the same time.

"Shall we begin, my Lady?" Jade said as he floated out of my pocket and levitated in the air in front of me. No longer speaking to me telepathically.

"Yes, I guess you know what to do Jade?" I asked the Kaleidostaff.

"I do, my Lady." Jade's head floated to my side and changed into its staff mode.

I grabbed the Kaleidostaff, and lightly twirled him with a shout. "Transform!" My body flashed as I closed my eyes, the feeling of my hair tingle, my clothes changing to that of what I assume was a magical girl's, a second later, I opened my eyes to see all of my servants with their (Besides Gil who was just mildly) surprised faces.

"Mommy! Your hair changed colour! We match now!" Jack exclaimed and I took a strand of my hair, it indeed had changed into a kind of silvery shade. "You look so pretty, Master!" Astolfo said and I hummed as thanks and checked my outfit. "Impressive, it's like those shows you watched" Gilgamesh commented with Robin Hood nodding along.

I really liked the costume Jade had made for me in this form, like it had been inspired by different kinds of anime clothes from Magical Girls to RPG Animes/Games. I also wore a dark green jacket, its hood has cat ears with black tips, which Jade had told me that it would protect me from serious damage.

"Alright, Jade. Begin the shift to the Mirror World," I ordered the Kaleidostaff.

"Adding imaginary axis to the fifth instrumental variable. Beginning inversion process. Confirming that the complex space exists. Central coordinates established and made. Establishing a mirror road with a two-meter radius. Beginning partial inversion of mirror world circuits," Jade spoke and a Magic Circle appeared beneath all of us.

"Be sure to win guys!" Robin said before going putting his hood up and disappeared to scout the area like I asked and the world began to shift until it stopped and the world had changed.

* * *

The place hadn't changed much, more like somebody had put an Instagram Filter over the world, we were still inside the mansion, but now it looked prismatic. "Woah, this is so cool!" I heard Astolfo say behind me.

I took Jade by his shaft and looked around steadily. "Begin scanning for the Servant and apply Fullbody Strength Reinforcements," I said to Jade. Now one might think since I didn't know any training, I wouldn't be able to fight a Servant even if it was mindless. That might be true, but thankfully it was Jade that would be casting them. I just needed to imagine what I needed him to do.

"Reinforcement applied, starting the scan, my Lady." Jade said, and several green orbs appeared around me and zoomed into the mansion, looking for the Servant, though one stayed near us.

"Servant detected."

Well that was fast

"Dodge to the left, my Lady."

I didn't question him as I moved, and from where I had previously been. A black beam passed through and hit the wall in front of me, destroying it.

Damn.

I turned around to where the attack had come from and brought Jade up to defend myself from another attack from the enemy Servant. "Gilgamesh, stay in a far distance so we can have a range shot. Astolfo, I want you to attack in a close melee range with Jack." I said and spotted the mindless servant I and my servants need to defeat.

The enemy servant began charging at me, their hands coated in black flames.

Jack and Astolfo intercepted him from going to me but they disappeared, only to reappear again in front of me and tried to grab Jade. But, with the Kaleidostaff reinforcing my body, our strength was equal. So before the Servant got wise to use an attack, I did it first. A ball of Prana gathered at Jade's tip. "30%! Taivas Tykki (Sky Cannon)!" I shouted and Jade blasted the Servant away from me with a beam of Ether. Staggering, the Mindless Servant quickly recovered and it didn't look that hurt, meaning the Servant had a high Endurance rank.

But now that the Servant was a bit far away from me, I could a good look at them, seeing if I could recognize which class and what their true name is. The servant has hat and cloak which really gave it away, and the black flames that surrounded his hands just confirmed it. "Hello, Edmond Dantes. It's nice to meet you again." I greeted the Count of Monte Christo. An Avenger who's one of Fujimaru's servants that I knew, he was mostly silent but would secretly be a protective type of Heroic Spirit.

"Fernand!" The Count shouted back at me and began to attack. But before he could do that, Caster Gilgamesh used the Gates of Babylon and shot multiple beams from the staffs that came of of his gold vortexes. "You dare harm her, Mongrel!?" I might've heard him say.

"Jack," I said and the Assassin appeared beside me. I told her a plan and she nodded her head, and soon the Avenger class stood up again. But before he started attacking though, a thick mist had appeared. "Jade" I said, "At once." Jade said and holographic like glasses appeared before me and I could now see through the noble phantasm that Jack created and saw that Edmond was going to attack again.

"Maailman Kilpi(The Shield of the World)!" I shouted, and a light green coloured shield appeared in front of me, that soon was barraged by the Count's attacks. And I got a very good look at the side effects of Edmond's flames.

"My Lady, those flames are consuming the magic energy that the shield is composed of. It will be destroyed in the next thirty seconds." Silver informed.

"I can see that." I said as I began running out of the Foyer and further into the mansion.

"Shield has been broken, my Lady."

"FERNAND!" The Count roar echoed throughout the mansion and I heard Gilgamesh and Astolfo attacking him.

"In here, Mommy!" Jack said right beside me and I followed her to a hiding spot as the Avenger Class Servant began to blast his flames randomly; one of them went through a wall and right over my head.

"Well, he's mad," I stated as I look at where the flame beam had come from.

"Should we try to do an ambush, mommy?" Jack said.

"She's right, My Lady. We can't truly fight him head-on." Silver suggested.

"Hmm, seems like a great idea. Jackie, can you go distract Dantes with the others?" I asked and she nodded then left in a blur. I began to move silently inside the room I was currently in and had Jade start placing mines inside the entire room. I also told my servants this so they would be prepared.

I couldn't help but smile as I look at my handy work. "Yo, Edmond Dantes! Come get me!" I shouted and quickly left the room, "Master! Where are you?!" I heard Astolfo who somehow found me, putting a finger to my lips, we started to hide and wait for what might happen.

"FERNAND!" Came the Cavern King's response and ran through the mansion trying to find me. "FERNA-ARGH!"

**BOOM!!**

**BOOM!!**

**BOOM!!**

'Got you.' I thought as I heard Edmond's scream turn to pain as he stepped into my booby-trapped room and had the mines explode in his face. I saw smoke leave the place where the explosion had occurred. "Let's go look, Master" Astolfo said as he grabbed my hand and we walked into the now destroyed room where I saw an equally wrecked Count. The Servant was severely hurt, and it looked like he was on his last legs. Jack and Gilgamesh also appeared beside me, looking at the aftermath I created.

"Don't worry, Count. You had your revenge," I told the Cavern King and soon heard Gilgamesh snap his fingers, letting staffs come out from golden vortexes. "100%! Taivas Tykki!" I shouted my attack, and fired the Ether beam at full power with Gilgamesh's at Avenger and blasted him out of existence.

The only thing that was left was a card that hit the floor, I picked it up and saw the image of the Avenger Class on it. "Great job everyone! Now get us out of here Jade, before this place collapses on itself." I told the Kaleidostaff as I put the Class Card in the holder Zelretch had sent with Jade.

"At once, my Lady." Jade said, and he once again did world shift thing, and we were back in the real world. With the destruction we had wrought to the Mirror World hadn't happened here.

"De-transform!" I shouted, and returned to being normal me with pale blonde short hair again. The Cardholder got sent into Silver's subspace until I changed back into Magical Knight Jade. "You're back already? It's only been fifteen minutes, guys" Robin said as he appeared, and Astolfo told him what had happened in an exciting tone.

"Were there any people coming?" Gilgamesh asked the Archer after Astolfo finished explaining. "A few curious looks, but no one entered yet." He said and I nodded, thank goodness. I then felt a tug on my jacket and it was Jack who did it, "Mommy, can we eat now?" I almost forgot that since my servants now had human bodies, they would be hungry. I nodded at her with a smile, "Jade? Can you plan a route to the nearest Starbucks? I think we need some Hot Chocolate and their large sized Chocolate cookies." I said and Jack cheer.

"You really need to stop spoiling her, Irina." Gilgamesh said and I lifted an eyebrow at him "And you don't?" I asked and he looked away from me with a sigh. "...Fair point..." He muttered.

"Locating the nearest Starbucks, my Lady." Jade acknowledged, and he came back to my pocket. "You should all change to your civilian clothes. I think we deserve some sort of Celebration." I said as we all left the old wooden mansion.

I looked up at the clear blue sky, knowing that this was a fantastic moment to start the day. I wonder if Fujimaru-kun and Mashu are alright.


	3. Interlude I

**XXX**

**June 3, 10:00 EST**

"I offer this to the sun god Apollo and the moon goddess Artemis.”

A young woman spoke as she drew her bow and aims two arrows to the sky that seemed different than normal. She wore beautiful green clothing, clad in verdant green with her cold, sharp eyes containing a beastly glint. Her hair is stretched out long and unkempt with two ear on her head and a tail like was attached to her hip.

This woman's name is Atalanta the Hunter of Greek Mythology, the one who is said to be the first one to draw blood from the Caledonian Boar; one of the Argonauts the most famous group of heroes from Greece. A hunter and a follower of the goddess Artemis after she saved her when she was abandoned in a forest. She stood besides her master as she was a heroic spirit contracted by him.

“I offer thee this calamity! Phoebus Catastrophe!"

She shouted before shooting the arrows. Shortly after, there comes a faint light filling the sky and a sound similar to falling rain, but instead of it being a rain of water, it is a rain of arrows of light falling onto what seemed to be a servant enemy like a downpour.

“That was amazing Atalanta!” Another woman said, she wore short dark coloured armour and carried a giant shield that looked somewhat like a cross. Her short pink hair was slightly unruly due to running, attacking and protecting others, but her purple eyes never showed her tiredness “You say that all the time when someone does a noble phantasm, Mashu. Haven’t you seen me do this at most?” Atalanta spoke to her in curiosity, “That’s because everyone is always amazing when they give there best!” Mashu complimented making the Huntress smile.

“Master, has the card been received?” Atalante asked as she looked at her master, he was walking towards where the enemy servant was before. He picked up what seemed like a card with a picture of another servant and smiled, his blue eyes looking back at his servants and nodded at them. “Yup, I got it.” He said and looked at the Kaleidostaff. 

“Man that was exhausting,” A servant said as he appeared before his master. He has blue hair, and red eyes, he wore deep ultramarine full body tights covered in Runic protections, grey metalic pauldrons, and a metal plate over his lowest abdominal section. He wears his hair in a rattail that reaches his mid-back. He also wears a pair of silver earrings. He’s holding a red spear with runes inscribed on it in small details. His name is Cu Chulainn, a hero from the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology.

"Well you did almost die. Again." Someone said, the Master turned his head to a man with dark tan skin, white hair, and grey eyes. He wears a black tight and sleeveless shirt with sliver accents and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. His signature red coat is a type of holy shroud, which were two separate sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back which covered his arms and was cut off showing his upper torso and midriff, and had a separate red open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate. His name is Archer, or Emiya by most others.

"I did not!" Cu argued at the Archer-class servant and both of them were about to have another argument making their master sigh with a sweat drop.   
"Hey Emerald? Can we get out of the Mirror world?" He asked the Kaleidostaff as it floated off of his hand. "As requested, my Lord." A feminine voice was heard from the Magical item.

She did a world shift thing, and they were all back in the real world this time. With the destruction we had wrought to the Mirror World hadn't happened here.  
"De-transform!" The black haired teen shouted, and returned to being normal master instead of a male version of a magical girl.

"Welcome back everyone," Woman with elf ears said to them. "Ah, Semiramis. How long were we gone?" Mashu asked the Assassin. "Not too long, Mashu." She answered and looked at Emiya. "It's time." She said making him sigh, knowing what she meant by that. "I'll get right to it, come Lancer. Your helping me cook." He said and dragged Cu away with him.

"Well it is almost Lunch time." The Master, or his full name Ritsuka Fujimaru, said with a nod. Mashu and Atalante nodded in understanding, they also need to be prepared for what would happen. "By they way Semiramis, no one came by or spotted us...right?" He asked and the Assyrian chuckled "You amuse me Master, no one can see my Hanging Gardens unless they've been in it. Besides, the Casters and the other Assassins are on look out for now." She said with a smile and lifted her hands to the entrance of her Hanging Gardens of Babylon which was on the ground for now.

"Shall we all go back in?" She said and went to the entrance where a certain Ruler-class Servant was waiting for her. Atalante excused herself, saying she wants to look around the place before dissapearing in the tree tops, since they were in a large forest environment. Leaving Fujimaru and Mashu alone

"Hey Senpai, what do you think Irina-senpai is doing?" Mashu asked Fujimaru who smiled at her. "I'm sure she already got one of the class cards in the world Zelretch sent her to. She'll be fine with her servants, we all did face more treacherous journeys after all, Mashu." He said to her, "Jade is with them after all." The Kaleidostaff Emerald said. "Right, I know she can do it, I wonder which place she's in though." Mashu wondered. 

"Who knows?" Fujimaru mumbled and looked up to the sky which was on its normal blue, also wondering on how she is right now.

After all, they are in a dangerous world. 

If Irina is in DC universe. Fujimaru and Mashu are in the Marvelverse.

Approximately, in Planet C-35. To were a year when the Avengers movie would start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what some of you are thinking.  
> But I'm just going to focus on my Oc, this is just an Interlude on where Fujimaru and Mashu are.


	4. Debut day

**Irina's Apartment**

**June 3, 13:27**

"You know, Master? If it weren't for the rampant crime and poverty in most of the city, Gotham would be a nice place to live." Robin Hood said as he sat beside me, "Well it would be nice reality to imagine. But its necessary to make Gotham...Gotham, for the DC universe construct." I explained to him as I sipped my Starbucks and pressed the mouse to change to another Wikipedia page on the computer that came with the Apartment.

I had gotten my Hot Chocolate and other food items for me and all of my servants on the way back to my apartment, and while ordering, I had seen a person of interest in the queue that was passing by from a sidewalk.

That person was Artemis Crock, Sportmaster's second daughter and in a few months, a member of the Young Justice Team. It wasn't really a surprise to see her, we did live in the same city after all. But, as much as I wanted to talk to her, I couldn't as she didn't know me. Someone of my age speaking to an underage girl might be creepy. So, I just bought my stuff and went home with Astolfo, Gilgamesh, Robin Hood and Jack.

Back to the Present. I was now on my computer, along with having Jade compile a dose of various things I should or might remember about Young Justice and other general DC timeline stuff.

I was also planning which Class Card to get next with the help of Ortlinde and Gilgamesh, and we decided on grabbing the one in Metropolis next. Ortlinde suggested that I should do that next week since I needed to train a bit more in general combat, some survival stuff, and how to use the newly obtained Avenger Card.

The form of combat practice I wanted to do was go out and be a vigilante and fulfill the dreams of my inner child. First, was Magecraft. Since I have only learned the basics back home and I did not have my Mystic codes here with me.

"So, Jade. What should I train with tomorrow?"

* * *

**Gotham City**

**June 5, 21:39**

I was floating through the air in costume as Kaleid Liner Jade( _shortened it_ ) with Ortlinde. The sun was about to go down, and it was currently making a lovely sunset.

I had spent almost the entire day yesterday, working on Runecraft with Ortlinde and how to make or use them without burning the place, because apparently, most runes explode. Magecraft was slighty hard, but I managed to make Storch Ritter and a few other stuff like Gandr. I also had to take a few breaks so that I wouldn't damage my Circuits, I might have almost infinite Prana thanks to Jade, but that didn't mean I could channel that power all the time. Next was Archery with Robin Hood, l was learning the basics from him, luckily I have great eyesight. After the that, it was Fencing with d'eon which was something I enjoyed.

Now back to the present.

I had Jade hack into the police radio today, Ortlinde and I were waiting for something to be reported. I floated in the air, and soon smiled as I heard that the Scarecrow had broken into Waynes Chemical Storage, probably trying to get more ingredients for his Fear Toxin. He was currently on the run in a black Sedan van.

' _Man, that is so cliché_.' I thought.

"Jade track the van for me. Let's go Lancer!"

"Of course, my Lady.""Alright."

Jade told Ortlinde and I the way to the van. We both flew across the buildings of Gotham until we spotted Scarecrow's van. I saw the black vehicle drive on the street, one was hanging out of the car window and was shooting at the police car's that were chasing them. I was a bit concerned that Batman and Robin hadn't shown up yet.

"Jade, are there any devices in the van you can use to stop it?" I asked.

"There are none, my Lady. But I shall jam all electromagnetic signals coming from it, so they can't call for assistance."

"Do that...now how to stop them?" I asked myself as Ortlinde and I continued to follow them from above. "Irina, I could blow out the wheels. It seems to be the most optimal solution for now." The Valkyrie said, I nodded at her in confirmation to do it.

Ortlinde materialised her spear, aimed, and sent it to the van. Managing to blow out one of the tires, turning the van to left side of the street.

I smiled nonchalantly, glad that she had a (maybe) non-lethal suggestion, or else she would have probably killed someone inside the van just now. She can do it with a flick of her wrist, but I decided not to let her do that.

Anyways. Having its wheel destroyed, the van crashed into a building's wall coming to a complete stop. I went down before telling Valkyrie to stay put on a building's rooftop for a surprise attack while I went to stop the henchmen from shooting at the cops or to stop Scarecrow from using his Fear Toxin to escape.

"Scarecrow, along with your associates, all of you are under arrest. Get out of the van and put your weapons down, this is your only warning." I told them.

"As if, freak!" I heard one of the henchmen from inside the van yell. A vein popped on my forehead...keep calm Irina, anger won't solve anything...you could just let Ortlinde destroy the van if needed be.

The van's back door opened up, and I saw two henchmen dressed in black pointing assault rifles. My body momentarily stiffened as I saw the weapons, and they took that moment to fire on me. I had Jade quickly make the world silent to me, as bullets were fired, for goddamn were they loud as they hit my Barrier cloak and bounced off.

The thugs quickly realized that their bullets were USELESS!

"Jade, turn the sound back on."

"At once, my Lady."

"I repeat, surrender, or do I have to do the hard way and let my friend spear you like that tire?" I asked. I mentally told Ortlinde to hold on to another spear shot if something were to happen.

"You're no Batman brat," Said a voice from inside the black van. I saw the henchmen freeze up as a person stepped out. "Now, tell me what do you fear the most," Scarecrow said. Man did he look ready for Halloween, the costume he was wearing was the same line as what he had in season four of Batman, the Animated Series. Damn do I want to burn a pyre over the guy.

 _ **'Jade, what are the police doing at the moment?'**_ I spoke in our mental link. **_'They are currently keeping their distance in fear of Scarecrow releasing a Fear Toxin bomb. Though their radio is saying that Batman is on the way.'_**

I guess it's understandable that Fear Toxin was some brutal stuff, and I wouldn't want most people to be on the receiving end of it. **‘Is there a bomb in the van?’** I asked after the long thought. **‘I can detect some kind of detonator at Scarecrow's hand, my Lady.’** I looked at the Villain's hand, and it seemed like he was clutching onto something.

**_‘Disable it.’ ‘As you desire, My Lady.’_ **

"It's over! You are caught. Surrender now and face the consequences of your actions.” I told him. 

"I don't think so!" Crane lifted up his and showed that he was indeed holding a detonator. He pressed, and nothing happened, it only made a "Click" sound. He pushed the detonator again and again while I ordered something to Thrúd through our mental-link. "Come on, why aren't you working! work!" While he pressed it, a spear was shot close to his feet making him jump and drop the detonator.

"You shouldn't be ashamed, Crane; I understand the fear of getting close to death by a spear, but it's not uncommon for men in your age to have performance issues." I joked with a grin as Valkyrie dropped down beside me with her hood up. _'I mean, I know Moriarty and he's still doing evil stuff like he's still young'_ I thought of the Archer of Shinjuku.

He looked at me again. "What did you do to my detonator?" He seethed. "I disabled it, what else?" I said with a grin making him even more pissed off, "Men, shoot them!"

"Sitoa(Tie up)!" I shouted several times, creating ropes of Ether to tie the criminals up before they could run away with Valkyrie's help. Just like that, all five criminals, including Scarecrow, were tied and put up the side of the van, and to save myself a headache, I gagged their mouths. Along with removing any Fear Toxins on Crane's body.

"Jade, can you connect me to the Police Officers."

"Of course, my Lady...You are now connected to the Police station."

"Hello? Can you hear me?" I asked into the temporary radio Jade had just made with a digital-like headphones that he also temporarily made.

"Who is this, how did you get-?" Came the reply on the other end but I cut him off.

"This is Kaleid Liner Jade, I have apprehended the Supervillain known as Scarecrow, along with his four henchmen. They have been captured and ready for official police arrest."

"Are you the one in green that's standing in front of the Van with another person in a white cloak?"

"We are.”

"Stay put, we'll be there in a second."

"If you say so, officer...?"

"It's Detective Sergeant Holt." I didn't recognize that name, but that was to be expected as the only officer I knew. But, I did have Jade memorise it so that I could check it out later.

"Thank you, officer."

It did only take a few seconds before the police squad arrived, the officers stepped out of their cars. And one of them walked up to me and Ortlinde.

"So, Kaleid...what was it again?" He asked.

"Just call me Jade for short; this is Lancer, my associate. You must be Detective Sergeant Holt?" I asked as I looked at the dark skinned man. He's bald, and has dark brown eyes, along with a sharp but slightly listless face.

"I am, so could I get both of your statements on what happened here?"

"Sure you can." I then went on to tell him what had happened. Me listening to the radio picked up on what Scarecrow had done. Finding them with Lancer who shot the tires out of the van with her spear. Confronting Scarecrow, and then restraining him and his men. "You should get a bomb removal squad down here since I think there is a Fear Toxin bomb inside the van," I added.

"I Thank you for telling me that. Peralta, call the bomb squad, we got a Fear bomb inside the van. I suppose he stole those chemicals since he would need a lot more Toxin for his bomb then, he normally can get those from the black market." 

"I think you're right," 

"So, I haven't seen or heard about you or Lancer before, I assume that you're new on the Hero scene." 

"First night out today." 

"Well, I hope you have picked a nice career. Gotham could use more heroes." 

"I'm nineteen thank you very much. Was that everything, Sergeant?" 

"Hmm...I believe that was all...Wait, what is the stuff you bound them with?" 

"Ropes of Ether." I saw his eyebrows raise at the word. "Magic in its physical form," I answered. 

"So, you're a magician?" 

Before I could answer, I heard Jade speak through our metal-link.

**_'My Lady, Batman and Robin are at a rooftop of a building to your left.'_ **

"Magus actually, there's a difference. Now please excuse us, we've got a Bat to talk to." I said and me and Valkyrie floated off of the ground and headed towards the roof Jade had said Batman was on. 

Then I saw him standing on the roof and right next to him was the traffic light himself, Robin.Oh, my god, oh my god, oh my god, it's Batman! My inner fangirl came to life as I looked at the caped crusader. Alright Irina, calm the fuck down, be cordial, be professional, don't freak out, just act like you did with the cops. Or when Jack stole Ice cream from the fridge again. 

I landed on the roof, my Barrier cloak disappearing since there was no danger. I was now right in front of Batman and Robin. "I'M HONORED TO MEET YOU, SIR! I AM A BIG FAN!" I bowed. 

**_'Irina, I thought you wouldn't do that?'_** I hear my Lancer-class servant say in our mind-link. 

Pirun suu

The roof was completely silent for a few seconds until Batman spoke. "I see that both of you took down Scarecrow." 

"Yes," 

"This is your first time out in costume, is it not?" 

"It is, sir," I answered. 

"You both did well for your first time."

Oh my Root, IjustgotcomplimentedbyBatman! 

"Thank you for your praise, sir." 

"What are the names you both decided to go by?" 

"I'm Kaleid Liner Prisma Jade, Mage Knight. But you can just call me Jade for short. This is Lancer, a good friend of mine." I said and Ortlinde nodded at them. 

"Wait, Mage Knight? Is that like a Magical Girl?" Robin said in what I believed to be a joking manner. But I answered the question seriously. 

"Yes, is it wrong?" 

"Well, everyone has their taste, anyway nice costume you got there. The cape that disappeared looked very well made. What's it made out of? Is it magic?" Came the compliment and very mature response from Robin. I would have expected him to make a little fun of me for being "Inspired" by Magical Girl Shows or any other anime. 

"It's called a Barrier jacket, and all of my clothes are made out of Magical Forcefields, the cloak just disappeared because there was no intimate danger around for now," I answered. 

"Wait, so you're naked under that Armor?" 

"Aren't you? Under your clothes?" Ortlinde was the one who answered. 

"Touche." 

"So, Jade. I understand that you and you're accomplice are Magicians?" Batman returned to the conversation. 

"Magus, not a Magician." 

"Is there a difference?" Robin asked. 

"To me, there is. But the explanation would take long and shouldn't be spoken on a building's roof." 

"True, this just an introduction, and we need to get going, the night is still young. Jade and Lancer, it's good to see other Heroes in Gotham." Oh Root, more praise from Batman! But that was kinda to be expected. This was Young Justice Batman, also known as Batdad. I wouldn't get the 'Get out my city you punk' from him in this Earth. "We'll talk again soon. Let's go, Robin." 

"Batman, sir? One more thing before you go." 

"What is it?" 

I had Jade bring things out of his Subspace. "Could I have your autograph please," I said, holding out the small black notebook and pen. 

Batman didn't move for a few seconds before responding. "Sure." He took the notebook and pen and signed it and gave it back to me. 

I looked down and it and smile before looking back up. "Thank you." I said as they disappeared. "Ah..So, that's how that feels like." I muttered with a sigh, "At least they weren't too curious." Lancer said, that's true. It would be a long conversation, like what I said.

* * *

**Irina's Apartment**

**June 6, 1:00**

"Well, tonight was definitely an enjoyable first excursion," I muttered as I landed on the balcony of my apartment with Valkyrie. We returned to our civilian outfits and I disabled the invisibility. 

I also disabled the alarm and headed into my bedroom to just drop right into bed. Oh softness of the sheets that comforts~ I can't wait to go to sleep- 

"Irina, you should eat first before sleeping, its dinner now." I heard Ortlinde say. 

"Later please." I told her 

"Should I get Anne?" 

I instantly shot up from my bed, "Alright! Just don't let her come into my room to pancake me awake again!" I said and quickly left the room. Ortlinde secretly smiled and giggled silently as she got out of her Master's room to eat dinner with her and the others.

* * *

**The Batcave**

**June 6, 01:05**

The Batmobile came to a stop inside the bat cave.

Batman and Robin exited the car, and made their way up to the cabinets that held the mannequins for their costumes. 

"Welcome back, Master Bruce. Did you and Master Dick have a successful night?" Came the voice of the man who Batman considered his father. 

"It was a quiet night." That was true, besides Scarecrow's failed robbery, there wasn't anything extraordinary. He liked these nights, as they made him feel like he had made a difference in the city. He would like to have continued for another hour, but he had a meeting as Bruce Wayne in the morning, and Dick had school. 

"Yeah, besides Scarecrow failing to rob Wayne Chemicals, and a few muggings, and there have no asters tonight." But oh how he wished Dick would stop removing prefixes from words. "But we did meet two new Heroes. They were the ones who took down Scarecrow." 

"Really? Do you know who they are?" Alfred asked. 

"No, they're new. Computer, create a new File for Magical Knight, Kaleid Liner Prisma Jade and Lancer." Batman said, and the AI running his systems responded.

"Acknowledged." 

"Alfred, could you put Dick to bed, he has school." Batman asked the butler.

"What about you, Master Bruce? Don't you have a meeting in the morning?"

"If I'm still sitting in the chair in thirty minutes, you have my permission to drag me to bed." Batman acknowledged.

"Your request has been accepted, Master Bruce. Now come on Master Dick, off to bed we go." Alfred chimed, and they went back up to the manor. 

"Alfred you should have seen Jade! She was a total fangirl, she was so whelmed by meeting Bruce." Robin's voice disappeared as he told Alfred about meeting the new Hero.

Batman sat down in his chair and began working on the file for the newest Hero in Gotham. "Jade is about 158cm high when not taking into account of her costume. She's a foreigner, and her accent lets' credence to she's from Scandinavia..." So Batman continued working until Alfred came back down and kept the promise he had made to him.


	5. Excalibur Galatine

**Metropolis City**   
**June 10, 12:00**

It was a sunny day in Metropolis as I floated in the air looking for the next Class Card in my Magical girl form. As I would like to call it.

Like I had promised to myself and my servants, I had waited a week to get the next one. During that period, I had been training other types of Magecraft, and I had then down mostly. Jade had taught me spells like Structural Analysis, Memory Partition, and Transmutation other than Rune Casting. Which I had begun on yesterday.

I didn't need to master them all, only needed to be capable of using them so that I could develop my stuff better. I had also been doing some physical training and learning how to better use Jade in a fight thanks to my servants, my friends. I had also gotten around to testing my Class Card, learning how to Install, and Include it. A badass experience to do.

But that was only during the day.

During the night, I had been continuing my career as a Hero.

I hadn't met any other Supervillain after my encounter with Scarecrow.  
Which made sense as most of Batman's villains were currently in Arkham Prison or at Blackgate, and those who weren't, were keeping their heads down. So I had been preventing assaults, a few robberies, and I even saved a family from a fire.

Standard Heroic stuff.

But I also had help from my servants secretly, and I have to live a normal life, truthfully I'm still trying to do things like I usually did before the Gran Order and everything! But...When things like the Lostbelts happened...

Anyways...So far, I've received a great response from the citizens of Gotham. Though most of them were children, and I thought it was due to my costume. There were already boards about me online, even drawings of me, as I had Jade keep track of my name on the web.

There were also sightings of my Servants helping me, but I had Jade to erase those on the internet. Even Batman's supercomputer won't notice anything.

Speaking of Batman, I encountered him and Robin a few more times.  
Still, conversations were mostly short, as we often were busy going to various crime scenes.

Now though? I have to deal with a Class Card in another place.

"Jade, where is the access point to the Mirror World?"

"The scans say that it is located in Metropolis Park."

' _Of course, it had to be in a public area_.' I thought with a sigh, and because of that, there was a high chance that- ' ** _Master, can we get food after this?_** ' I heard Astolfo say mentally, he's walking on the ground in his civilian clothes, secretly following me from behind. ' ** _Sure 'Stolfo, how about we go to-_** '

"I hope that you aren't going to cause trouble?"

"Ahh!" I screamed in fright at the scare the voice had given me. I almost dropped my Kaleidostaff, be reminded that I'm currently floating in the air a few hundred meters above the ground. I could've been hurt. ' ** _Master, are you okay!?_** ' I heard Astolfo.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The person who had scared me apologized.  
I turned around, and there I saw the man himself. Clark Kent, Aka The Superman in all his blue boy scout glory. ' ** _Don't worry, it's just Superman. He scared me from behind, that's all._** ' I told my Rider-class servant mentally.

' _Man, does he look relaxed_.' I thought as I look at his posture, I didn't believe it was possible to look so carefree... On his face was a big and bright smile that just made me feel great about myself.

"I'm not sir, just looking for something," I told him.

"Please don't call me sir, but is there something I can help you find Jade?" He asked. Superman wants to help me!... Wait

"How did you know who I am?" I asked.

"The News." Oh...

"...I would've thought it would be Batman who told."

"We do get information from sources other than Batman. He sent a file about you to all the League Members yesterday." Well, I was a bit flattered. Screwed as a fish fillet (since they now know me and all), but flattered none the less.

"I figured as much, he probably already knows my civilian identity and a list of options to take me down, am I right?"  
I asked, not that I cared since my appearance completely changes when I'm a magical girl. Heck, I had expected it to happen, because of Batman. Obviously.

"True, but he has a list for every Hero in case we get mind-controlled." So, they knew about the contingency protocols, but it won't work though. "But, that's Batman for you, I guess."

"From what I've heard about him, that seems to be the case," I said.

"Now, what is it you're looking after?"

"It's a magical artifact called a Class Card, it's one of several that my grandfather wants me to collect." That was the easiest way to refer to Zelretch as he certainly wasn't my teacher. Uncle maybe, but a Grandfather seems to be much better, 'I agree to those terms as well, My Lady' I heard Jade say. Even the Kaleidostaff agrees.

I saw that Superman looked a little bit confused, but he was still maintaining his smile. "What is a Class Card exactly?"

"That's a...complicated question to answer, as it requires understanding complex magic. But the gist of it is, there's this thing called the Throne of Heroes. There reside Souls of legends from history and myth; they are there because of their deeds whether tis good or bad. They are promoted to become nearly Divine beings when they ascend there. If one has enough magical power and know how to use it, they can access the Throne and create lesser copies of those Heroic Spirits, which are their proper names. With those copies, you can put them into numerous containers of various archetypes." I tried to explain.

"So these Class Cards are a form of containers for those copies."

"Yes, and the Cards allow one to use a Heroic Spirit's power for themselves."

"Okay, I think I understand. So, there is a Class Card you're looking for, I guess it's not just laying on the ground for you to pick up." He said.

"No, the one who made these Class Cards have a self-defence function. If left alone near a Leyline, it creates a Pocket Dimension called a Mirror World. The Card forms a mindless body of the Heroic Spirit contained within it to defend itself in there." I finished explaining.

"That's what I call security." Superman joked.

"Their creator was mostly paranoid about their creations. So, you want to help me retrieve it?"

"Sure, so where do we go?"

"The entrance to the Mirror World is in the park," I told him.

"Alright, then let's go," Superman said, and started flying to where the park was.

"Hey, wait for me!" I yelled and quickly followed him through the air. **_'Astolfo, he's our ally for today, so follow him._** ' I mentally said to him, **_'Alright!'_** I heard him and saw the servant run forward with us.

* * *

It took us a little over a minute to fly over to the park.

We landed down on the grass, and thankfully, the place we were in was devoid of civilians. "Jade! I'm here!" I heard and turned my head to see Astolfo running towards us in his 2nd Ascension Armour, "Who's he?" I heard Superman asked and I told him he is one of my servants that help me find the Class cards. "You can call me Rider, Sir!" Astolfo said, "Just Superman is fine, Rider." The man in blue and red said to him then turned to me.

"So, how do we enter this Mirror Dimension?" Superman asked. "Jade here is going to transport us in," I said, holding up the Kaleidostaff. "I thought you were Jade?" He said confused. "We're both Jade, however, It's not my real name, this is Kaleidostaff Jade. Say hello," I told the Kaleidostaff who started floating off of my hand which was a little surprising from Superman.

"Hello, Superman. So you wish to assist my Lord in retrieving the Class Card that is located here?"

"Rather formal, isn't he? So what is he exactly."

"Well, Jade here is a Magitech tool created by my grandfather to assist me, the closest comparison you can compare would be...Green Lantern's Power Ring? I think you can compare to that at most," I explained to him and saw his eyes widened a little at that statement. "I see, you can transport us when you're ready."

"Jade, begin the shift," I commanded, and he obeyed. Reality began once again to shift as the Kaleidostaff did the same chanting and circle making as last time.

A moment later, we were inside the prismatic Mirror World, now appearing like it was a recolored scene from JoJo.

"Nice colour pallet swap," Superman, commented as he looked around the Mirror World.

"I suppose...now the Heroic Spirit should be nearby, I wonder who it is..."

**BOOM!**

'Wha-! what just happened?' I thought as I tried to move my body, but I found out that I couldn't, heck I couldn't even feel it.

"My Lady, please try not to move, you have been severely damaged by the Servant's attack." I could hear Silver say. In the background, I heard the sound of sonic booms being made. I heard Astolfo yelling my name, trying to find me.

"Commencing healing."

"Argh!" I roared in pain as I once again felt my body, and it was hurt, but a few seconds later, the pain faded away.

"All Injuries have been healed, my Lady," Jade stated.

"Thank you, Jade." I stood up from where I was lying to find out where the Servant had pounded me. Which was the middle of an office? "Master!" I see Astolfo flying in with his Hippogriff. "Are you alright!? I promised the others that I wouldn't get you hurt!" He said as he helped me stand, "I'm fine now Rider, Jade healed me up" I said to him.

I then looked at the hole in the wall my body had made. "What kind of Servant has this sort of strength?" I muttered to myself as the nearest building that was close to the park was a little over five hundred meters away.

"Detecting a buildup of magical energy, my Lady," Jade informed me as Astolfo and I ran over to the hole that I had made.

Just in time, I saw something being thrown into the air, then a second sun appeared in the sky.

"Oh shit, Rider let's go," I said and Astolfo helped me get on his Hippogriff with him on the front. I held on to him, with Jade on my right hand, we flew out of the building and high up in the air.

"Excalibur Galatine!" Someone said, then everything below me vanished. I meant it, in a thirteen-kilometre radius everything was simply gone after Galatine's sun blade had passed through it. I was so fucking happy we were inside the Mirror World and was on a Mythical beast, either way, if this had happened in the real Metropolis, I couldn't even think of the death toll. That's why Servants were considered forces of nature. Physical stats might not be so high compared to other beings, but their real power lay in their Noble Phantasms and the destruction they could bring.

As I had just seen with Gawain, he would have destroyed a city with such an attack. Heck, he just did, with the Mirror World version.

I saw the Knight of the round table catch his holy blade in the air and got ready to attack. He was Saber Gawain, I knew why he was strong since I know and met him(Since he's one of Fujimaru's Servants). It was about 11:20 AM, and that meant the Numeral of The Saint was active.

' _Now where did Superman go?_ ' I thought, looking around...

Ah, there he is. I saw the Kryptonian float in the air a dozen meters away from me. "I'm jumping off Rider," I said to my servant as I grabbed the Avenger card. "Install! Avenger!!" I shouted and dawned on the form Edmond Dantes, a long coat covering me, a hat appearing on my head. "Did Edmond even fly, Master?" Astolfo asked, "I've seen him do it," I said as I successfully got off of the Hippogriff and levitated in the air.

' _I'm so grateful that I could still fly_.' I thought with a sigh as Astolfo turned Hippogriff to fly over to Superman with me.

"Superman, are you alright?" Astolfo asked. The Superhero quickly turned around to face us with surprise in his eyes. "Jade, Astolfo you're both alright...what's with the outfit, and the Griffin?"

"I'm currently using a Class Card that I had retrieved last week. This is a Hippogriff, by the way, it's Rider's." I answered and the Beast cawed in return like it was saying hi. "What about you? Are you okay?" I asked again.

"A little ruffed up, but I'm all right. But that attack he just used, what was that?" He asked.

"That's his Noble Phantasm. Those are a Heroic Spirits' ultimate weapon, a part of their legend that has been crystallized into a miracle. They're unique from Spirit to Spirit, the moment they use it, you can sometimes guess who they are. This sweet Hippogriff is an example of one of Astolfo's Noble phantasms" I explained and nodded at the mythical being who crooned in return. "I know who this Hero is. Our opponent is Sir Gawain of the Roundtable, one of King Arto- I mean Arthur's most trusted knights."

"Thanks for that bit of info. So how do we beat him?" He asked and I shrugged with Astolfo,

"There isn't, we just need to pummel him until he returns to Card form," I said and started whispering to Astolfo something to which he nodded with a grin and looked down at Gawain. "Hey, sun boy! Your King was an ugly cross-dresser!!" The Paladin shouted at the Knight. Even though he was mindless, Gawain's instincts did not take kindly to insults against his King. He didn't say anything to us but lit his sword on fire with a miniature sun. *Chuckles* I'm not in danger. (Cue the meme with the cat in the middle of pointed knives)

"Should we charge forward, Master?" Astolfo asked and I nodded in confirmation. "Yes, we're still going to win this, Rider. Enfer, Château d'lf!" I said and activated my Noble Phantasm. Astolfo nodded then started chanting his NP as well.

The world seemed to crawl to a halt as my body went on autopilot, carrying out its attack on Gawain. I first attacked him with slashes of the cursed flames in rapid succession, Astolfo and his Hippogriff went in next and charged forward and assaults the Knight, I did the after image technique and blasted him with blue flames creating a massive explosion.

The Noble Phantasm deactivated, and I stopped moving at super speed. Before the smoke from my attack went away though, Superman followed us and blasted the spot where Gawain was with his heat vision at full power.

"You think that did it?" Superman asked as he floated next to me.  
I looked at the disappearing smoke. "I think so. If Gawain was still active, he would've charged at us already."

We all waited for the smoke to disappeared, which showed a crater that we had made with our attacks, and in it laid a Saber Class Card. I uninstalled Avenger and returned to wearing my Barrier Jacket along with Jade, back in his staff mode. I floated down to where the Card was lying and placed it in my holster with Astolfo(he isn't riding his Hippogriff anymore) right next to me.

"Thanks for the help, Superman," I said turning my head to him

"No problem but, could we leave now? I put a lot of energy into that attack, and I'm kinda drained." He requested. He did look kinda drained...

"We shall, the Mirror World is going to collapse in a few seconds anyway. So Jade, take us out." I commanded.

"At once, my Lady."

Jade acted quickly and transported us out of the collapsing Mirror World and back to the real one. "I will say it once more, thank you for helping us Superman, I would have failed if it weren't for you keeping him occupied while I healed up." I thanked the alien superhero. "Yeah! Thanks for the help!" Astolfo said to him.

"You're welcome. I need to go now, but if both of you need my help again to deal with these Class Cards, you're welcome to call me for help." Superman offered.

"I shall take you up on that in case I need it," I said, I then slightly gasped as I remembered something. "Oh, and before I go! Can I have your autograph?" I said as I quickly held out my small notebook that Batman had written his signature in.

"Oh, Master..." Astolfo sighed with a chuckle in the end.


End file.
